


Everyone Needs Sick Days

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Ozpin knows Glynda needs a sick day. She doesn't seem to think so. He makes her anyway. And they both enjoy it.





	Everyone Needs Sick Days

Ozpin can see Glynda is sick. She doesn't stand as straight as normal. Her skin is pale and her eyes are glassy. Even her hair is slightly messier than usual. Though it takes either a very trained eye or knowing Glynda very well. Fortunately, Ozpin has both. "Glynda, you're ill." He says. Glynda glares at him but it isn't as sharp as usual. " _Ozpin_." Unfortunately, the venom is softened by the coughing that came after.

" _Glynda_." Ozpin retaliates jokingly.

Glynda is still coughing and glaring. Ozpin sighs before walking over to her and patting her back softly. She jerks out of his reach but stumbles and falls. Ozpin drops his cane and catches her. She moans, fixing her glasses and coughing again. Ozpin notices a thin sheen of sweat on her body and feels her forehead.

"You have a fever, Glynda."

Glynda groans. "Please. Don't move your hand."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "It feels nice."

"A temperature this high would have kept most people in bed, you know." Ozpin tells her.

"Don't play games, Ozpin." Glynda snaps before spiralling into a very harsh coughing fit.

"There is such a thing as taking a sick day." Ozpin says.

" _I. Don't. Need. A. Sick. Day_." Glynda glowers. Then she moans and closes her eyes.

Ozpin sighs, shaking his head. Very carefully, he settles Glynda in his arms and picks her up. She presses her head into his chest almost unconsciously. He takes her back to her room and tucks her in bed. Once he's sure she's asleep he goes back to his office and organises a supply to cover her classes for the day. Then he clears his own schedule and returns to Glynda's room.  Glynda is still sleeping peacefully. Ozpin sits down in chair with a book. It is two hours, 16 minutes and 42 seconds precisely before Glynda wakes up.

"O... Ozpin?" She glances around groggily until her eyes focus on Ozpin's shadowy form.

"Good morning, Glynda. How are you feeling?"

Glynda's eyes widen then narrow into a glare. " _Ozpin._ What have you done?"

"Glynda, there was no way you could teach in that state.  Some would say you fainted. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Don't pull the headmaster card." Glynda sighs wearily. Then she starts coughing. Ozpin moves next to her and rubs her back.

"Maybe a day in bed wouldn't be so bad." She concedes hoarsely.

"That's the spirit." Ozpin encourages. He feels her forehead again. "I don't suppose I could convince you to take some medicine?"

"I'm a huntress. A simple cold isn't going to kill me." Glynda tells him firmly.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a simple cold." Ozpin takes a thermometer of the dresser and puts it under Glynda's tongue. Though she glares, she doesn't protest. "You have a temperature of a 100.5 degrees. If it gets any higher, you _will_ be taking medicine."

Glynda nods in defeat.

Ozpin picks up a glass of water of the dresser and holds it out. Glynda looks at it almost uncomprehendingly. Ozpin sighs and raises it to her lips. She finally understands and willingly drinks a little before Ozpin takes the glass away so she doesn't choke.

"Thank you." She murmurs, sinking into the pillows and closing her eyes.

Ozpin chuckles and returns to his book.

Glynda sleeps through lunch, so Ozpin gets her a light meal for when she's awake. But it's not for another 2 hours, 47 minutes and 36 seconds. Ozpin looks up from his book to see Glynda thrash in bed, moaning incoherently. He rushes to her side and finds her fever higher than before. It's times like these when Ozpin really knows how lucky Glynda is to have the semblance she does. He doesn't want to leave her alone, but he needs to get medicine. Eventually, he acts like the sensible headmaster he is and leaves Glynda to get medicine.

When he returns, he hears Glynda's cry. " _No_."

Ozpin suspects he knows the dream Glynda's trapped in. When she cries out again, his fears are confirmed.

" _No, no, no. Don't hurt her. Not her fault!"_

Ozpin knows that many of the great huntsmen and huntresses are born from tragedy. Glynda is no exception and it is that tragedy that has her entangled now. He sits down next to her and puts a wet flannel on her forehead. Then, against every instinct he has, he brings her into his embrace. Glynda stills and tenses before relaxing. The amount of trust she has in him has Ozpin reeling. He knows he isn't the easiest person to get along with. But Glynda manages to do so spectacularly well.

Glynda stirs against Ozpin's chest. "Ozpin?" she groans.

"Sh, Glynda. Don't try and speak. Just drink this." He puts the medicine-dosed water to Glynda's lips. She swallows desperately, just wanting it all to end. After she finishes, Ozpin sets her back down and tucks her in. She falls back into a rest-full and calm sleep.

1 hour, 6 minutes and 30 seconds later, Ozpin is at her side.

"Ozpin?" She mumbles.

"I'm here." He says comfortingly.

"Thank you." she whispers. "For everything."

Ozpin knows she's not just talking about her illness.

"I'm glad I've got you." she says.

"And I'm lucky to have you." Ozpin whispers back.

The Ozpin/Goodwitch team is a formindable one indeed.


End file.
